


冬夜

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 幻想乡新年的冬夜，魔法之森某处的小屋，一段关于时间、爱与黑暗*的故事。





	冬夜

幻想乡快要到新年了。这天下着非常大的雪，不论是天还是地都充斥着茫茫的雪片，还有令人难以忍受的寒风。但爱丽丝还是在这样的天气里难得地出了一趟门，夜幕降临时，她才回到了魔法之森小木屋的门口。她还是像很多年前一样，先打开信箱的门，弓下身子探头往里面张望。信箱里空空如也。她将门关上了。

本来这栋屋子的门口是没有信箱的，主人性格孤僻，一年到头也收不到半张纸片。直到有一天，黑白的魔法使对此大为惊诧：“啊？！居然有人的门口没有信箱？”爱丽丝把这当做挖苦，于是冷冷回了一句：“没人送信那要信箱干嘛。”贸然响起的巨大笑声把她吓了一跳。然后，出乎爱丽丝的预想，魔理沙用非常诚恳的语气，说了一句她没办法反驳的话：“那以后我给你寄信吧。”事情的结果是爱丽丝乖乖做了一个信箱立在房门口。但魔理沙想要找她时，不打一声招呼就直接闯进门来，从来不给她写信。因此，这个信箱从设立的那一天起就永远空着了。

想到这里，她叹了口气，然后摘下手套揣进兜里。钥匙插进锁孔，扭转的声音因为天冷冻结而显得干涩，她稍微用力蹬了一下，门檐上的雪随着她的动作噗簇簇地掉下来，紧接着门打开，一股干燥温暖的气息便从屋里扑面而来。

“爱丽丝？”一个沙哑的声音从客厅传来。

将门板从背后略微用力顶上，爱丽丝将出门时带上的包裹放了下来。她拍拍身上的雪，然后露出自己最自然的笑容，往里屋走去：“嗯，我回来了，魔理沙。”

从门厅走进去，只要几步路。沿途爱丽丝经过几个书架，看到闪烁着微弱魔法阵光晕的书脊，她暗想：这些巴瓦鲁图书馆的东西该还回去了。客厅里很阴暗，没有点灯，只有一个壁炉，里头的火焰噼啪作响。一个老人紧挨着壁炉坐在安乐椅上，轻轻地摇晃。看见少女向自己走来，她的眼睛弯成一条缝。“嘿，现在才回来，一定带了不少好东西吧？”

“是给你的，”爱丽丝走到桌子边打开包裹打开，说。“是所有人送给你的新年礼物。”

“这么受欢迎不愧是我啊。”

“还真能说。”

看着爱丽丝将物件一样样拿出来展示，魔理沙在旁边催促：“礼物，礼物……”爱丽丝无奈地耸耸肩：“有那么开心吗？”“收礼物当然开心了。”爱丽丝斜眼瞟了过去：“我送你东西可没见你这么高兴哎。”

安乐椅上的人笑了：“欸？习惯了。”

爱丽丝动作一顿。她盯着魔理沙看了好一会儿。

“……你怎么还不快点病死啊。”

 “哈哈……”魔理沙讪笑。她没力气说话了，而是兴致盎然地紧盯着爱丽丝手上的动作。简直像是变戏法一样，从桌子上那个看上去小小的包裹里居然拿出了那么多东西来，很气派地在桌上摆了一排。

  “我今天早上出发，先去了一趟雾之湖，”爱丽丝在桌上找着什么。“那个一天到晚飞来飞去不知道累的笨蛋冰精，送了你一个三只装的冰冻青蛙。真是的，我以后再也不在冬天去找她了。她情绪一激动，天上就打起冰雹来，差点砸我脑袋上……”抱怨到一半，瞧见魔理沙“你怎么跟我这样的老婆婆似的啰哩巴嗦”的表情，爱丽丝耸耸肩，暂时闭上了嘴。

屋子里突然安静了下来。高高矮矮的家具在墙上投下摇晃不定的黑影，那些木制的抛光的家具表面，此时都微光闪烁。爱丽丝偷偷瞟了一眼魔理沙，犹豫了一些时间，才再次缓缓开口：“琪露诺根本不相信你要死了。”

“废话，”魔理沙晗目。“我看上去就像那么快要死么。”

“……我跟她解释了很久，但她死也不相信。她说：‘魔理沙不可能死的。’”

“那当然。”老人笑了。

“我说：‘魔理沙再怎么厉害也只是人类，’”爱丽丝微笑起来了，“你知道那家伙怎么说吗？”“……”“她说：‘人类难道都一定会死吗？’”

老人大笑。片刻之后，爱丽丝翻出了一块半透明的晶体，略微小心地往魔理沙那儿扔了过去。“——喏，冰冻青蛙。这就是。我去红魔馆，门卫送了你她帽子上的徽章，就在你左手边。她还拿给我一把小银刀，说：‘这是我那位友人留下来的，如果是她也应该会乐意将这件东西送给魔理沙。’对，你看到了？”

魔理沙费劲地伸出手去，够着了桌沿上那把闪着冷冷银光的小刀。她将它捧在手里，细细地端详，粗糙的指腹抚摸刀背。她尝试念出小刀内侧的刻字，但她看不清楚。    

 “芙兰很想出来问你为什么这么久都不去找她玩，被蕾米莉亚拦住了。还有帕秋莉，没多说话，直接给你开了张五百多本书的欠条，”讲到这里爱丽丝停了停。果不其然，魔理沙露出了牙疼似的表情呻吟道：“她还记得啊……”

“是啊，”爱丽丝淡然地走到魔理沙身边，为她重新理了理松落的披肩，“别忘了自己当初的诺言，说什么‘等我死了就自然还给你们了’。”“哎呀呀……”“现在后悔了？”“太后悔了，我还是应该去学舍食舍虫什么的……咳咳。”由于很难接上气，魔理沙说起话来都断断续续，只能对爱丽丝露出苦笑，任凭她捋平自己披肩上的皱褶。“还有，其他人？”“中午我去了人间之里，不过没见到慧音。听人说她大清早便去了竹林里，大概是陪妹红过年去了。”

“竹林……”老人眯起了眼睛。“是的，竹林。”爱丽丝替她在胸前打了一个整整齐齐的蝴蝶结，问道：“你想起了什么？”

“竹林，月兔？”魔理沙费力地回忆。“永远亭？”

“是，永远亭。”爱丽丝半蹲下身子看着她的眼睛。

“月之人？月亮？”

“是，月亮，扭曲的月亮，”爱丽丝微笑。“我们为了结束永远的夜晚，一起去找那些家伙，你还记得吗？”

“啊，八意永琳！”魔理沙一下子笑了，“就是她，这个冬天给我配的药这么苦！”

“我没进竹林找她们，”爱丽丝站起身来。“因为一个人去会迷路的。”

“以前，你也这么对我说过吧？”

“是的，那个时候你是一个自称考古学家的小偷。”

坐在安乐椅上，魔理沙愣愣地看了一会儿爱丽丝，又愣愣地瞪着炉火，好一会儿才慢慢说：“这样啊。”

面对魔理沙，爱丽丝忽然喉咙一阵发堵。她低下头，默默地摆弄桌上的小物品。

魔理沙已经八十多岁，哪怕曾经拥有多么厉害的魔力，也早已流失得一干二净了。现在的她只不过是一个普通的生了重病的老人。曾经那样耀眼的金发，现在如烧透的木炭般灰败。即使她身上裹着两层厚厚的棉被，脖子上围着羊毛围巾，她还是一天都在微微发抖。整个冬天，她都像这样坐在炉火边动弹不得。有时候魔理沙会摇晃着打盹，一连昏睡上大半天。然而更多情况下她都无比清醒。在昏暗的房子里，她睁大眼睛，瞳孔里倒映的不是司空见惯的家具，就是窗外的茫茫冰雪。

大多数时候爱丽丝都陪在魔理沙身边。她会坐在樱桃木桌边，默默地缝制人偶。魔理沙就坐在一旁，专注地盯着她手里的针线灵巧地从这一头忽然钻进那一头。她看累了就会对爱丽丝说话：

“现在是几月？”“十二月。”“哎呀，想不到这么快。我们第一次见面的时候，也是在这样一个下雪天，但那时已经是春天了……我去解决春雪异变，你来阻拦我，我们两个就在林子里打起来了。那一天你手里抱着本书，穿着长长的裙子，身后是一片黑压压的人偶……”

老年人总喜欢回忆过去。

爱丽丝本来没有回忆的习惯，最近也好像被身边絮絮叨叨没个厌烦的魔理沙感染上了。现在她看着窗外的黑夜，突然就记起了永夜异变。魔理沙骑着扫帚，风一样地在夜空中疾驶，而自己并肩飞行，那轮扭曲的月亮就悬在她们的头顶上。这些她都记得清清楚楚。她还能说出魔理沙应付灵梦的玩笑话：“全是爱丽丝一个人干的，好了，放我过去吧！”自己听到后，差点一个自爆人偶就朝身边扔过去，而巫女当然眼睛都没眨一下，手一抬，直接放出了咒符和阴阳玉。——她全都记得，像是上星期才刚刚经历过一样。然而那个面对月之民高深的微笑也依然怡然自得，在满眼的弹幕中挡在自己身前的少女，是在什么时候开始坐在摇椅上不能动弹的？

“爱丽丝。”“什么事？”“我们在一起，解决的那些事情，春雪异变、永夜异变……你都还记得吧？”“当然。”“……我啊，”魔理沙仰起头，过了一会儿，才轻描淡写地说，“我啊，好像不怎么想得起来了。爱丽丝，你还记得那几天的情形吗？你对我说了什么，我是怎样回答你的……我已经快忘了。你还记得吗？”

“肯定记得的了。”爱丽丝习惯性地、毫不犹豫地回答。

“这样？嗯，那也不错。”她的身后传来魔理沙若有所思的回答。过了片刻，爱丽丝侧起耳朵，听见了寻找什么物品的窸窸窣窣的声音。“你在找什么吗？”她忍不住问。“那个啊，”老人的声音，听上去有些介意。“我怎么没有看见灵梦的礼物？”

爱丽丝手里的活计停下了。

久久等不到回答，魔理沙的嗓音打着颤传来：“爱丽丝？说句话。”

爱丽丝知道博丽巫女的下落。那是在两周前，发生在寒冷的神社里的事情。凌晨她趁着魔理沙还在房间里熟睡，悄悄地锁上小木屋的大门，披着大衣赶往博丽神社。天色非常阴沉，还下着小雪，她走进神社的里屋，看见很多人站在那里。有一些人与爱丽丝互不认识，但她们还是相互点头，轻声地、耳语般地说上几句话。接着又有一些人陆陆续续地到了。屋子里的人加起来，总共不过十几个，都穿着清一色的黑衣。灵梦就躺在房间的中央——换上了还是她二十多年前穿的红白二色巫女服。

“今天我们在这里，”八云紫撑着黑伞，表情沉静，柔声说道，“为了送走我们的巫女，博丽灵梦。如你们过去所见，作为幻想乡的守护者之一。她和她的先祖们同样不辱使命。她们都值得幻想乡铭记。”

所有人对着遗体鞠了一躬。

“闭上双眼，入土为安……”

蓝走过来，小心轻柔地将灵梦连同她身下的席子一起卷起，带走了。

在赶回魔法之森小木屋的路上，爱丽丝的脑子里很混乱。一会儿她坚信应该对魔理沙隐瞒灵梦的死讯，一会儿她又觉得，与其撒个蹩脚的谎还不如直接告诉魔理沙事实……一连几天，她成功地瞒天过海。但爱丽丝心里清楚，不论她撒谎的技术有多么好，秘密还是会有被捅破的时候。终于还是到了这一刻，这是她现在心里所想的。

“……当然了。因为，”爱丽丝一字一句地，慢慢地说。“因为灵梦已经去世了。”

木炭在壁炉里噼啪作响。屋子里非常安静，非常非常安静。像是过了有几个小时，魔理沙终于慢长地叹了口气：“原来是这样。”

爱丽丝有一瞬间不知所措，没想到对方的反应会这么平静。魔理沙再没多说一个字，只慢慢地摇晃着安乐椅，椅子腿儿发出吱呀吱呀的细小声响。爱丽丝站在那里，一动不动，过了很久，她才拿手背抹抹眼睛，走进了厨房。

昏暗的客厅里只剩下魔理沙一人。她闭上双眼，静静感受着身侧的炉火映在眼皮上的暗红色以及扑在脸颊上的温暖气流。然后，她小心翼翼、用只有自己能听见的音量开口：

“我现在，是在博丽神社里。”

就像她所熟悉的魔法一样，随着这一句话的讲出，在魔理沙眼前，铺展开往昔的司空见惯的景色：神社、灯火、筵席，人类与妖怪齐聚一堂。

“伊吹萃香在这样的酒宴里真是特别有用处呢，”她看见了似乎永远站不稳的鬼，举着酒葫芦朝自己摇摇晃晃地走过来。“那只葫芦，到底能产生多少酒啊？倒也省了神社的酒钱。”

然后是红魔馆的大小姐，被女仆撑伞随侍左右，走进屋子。帕秋莉依然因为哮喘而缺席。西行寺大小姐早就不顾妖梦的极力劝阻，乐呵呵地摇着扇子朝食物飘了过去。从人间之里赶来的白泽拎着一篮不知什么东西，喊了声“打扰了”便拉着妹红跨进门槛。因潘蹦蹦跳跳地冲进大厅，紧随而入的是月兔，还有两个笑得让人心生胆寒不知道她们在想些什么的月之民。守矢神社的现人神为她的两位神明斟满酒杯。射命丸文早早就不请自来，手举照相机，“咔嚓咔嚓”猛按快门。一道隙间打开，八云紫笑得跟只狐狸似的，撑着伞走出来。

博丽灵梦就坐在她们之间。

魔理沙颤颤巍巍地向前伸出手，很快又放下。

——这些都已经是过去的事情了。

“爱丽丝。”

“什么事？”爱丽丝应声而出，端着热气袅袅的茶杯，走到魔理沙身边。“我在想一些过去的事情，爱丽丝。像是在博丽神社里举行的宴会那样的事情。我老是在奇怪呀，怎么这样的聚会里总是看不见你？”

爱丽丝摇摇头，将茶杯塞进魔理沙的手心里，“根本就是你忘记了吧，我都是跟着你过去的。”

“但是，宴会之后，我就总能看见你啊。”

“那是因为每次宴会结束后你都要来我这儿蹭住。”

“欸，那不是当然的吗。”

听了这句话，爱丽丝的动作停住了。

不是因为生气，而是因为她想起了很多年前，在魔理沙还穿着黑白魔女服、拎着扫帚的时候，有一天晚上她无缘无故地就跑来了自己家。那时爱丽丝已经打算熄灯睡觉了。魔理沙不知道又跟谁打了一架，满身狼藉地敲开她的家门，迫使她睡眼朦胧地为魔理沙收拾被铺。“你回自己家去也可以料理自己的吧？为什么老来我这儿？”爱丽丝怒气冲冲。那时的魔理沙，笑嘻嘻地接过上海递过去的湿毛巾，在沙发上晃着双腿：

“那当然。爱丽丝你不也每次都会开门吗？”

 爱丽丝不知道该说什么好。很久后，她开口：“总是这副德行，会被非曲直厅判到油锅地狱去的。”老人仰头看着她，皱纹密布的脸上，突然露出了十几岁少女一般俏皮的微笑：“还不都是你惯的？没资格说我啊。”爱丽丝别过头去，死死盯着窗外。她突然希望这个时候坐在自己身边的不是老太太，而是穿一身黑白魔女服、笑得没心没肺跑过来蹭住一晚的魔法使。

耳边传来苍老的声音：“没什么要说的话我就回去睡觉了。放宽心？我没事的。”爱丽丝没有回头，压着嗓子回应：“要回就快点回吧。我会在客厅里看书的，今天可能会看一晚上。”“好。”“记得好好盖上被子。”“知道啦，又不是三岁小孩。”“……那再见，魔理沙。”“再见，爱丽丝。”

咔哒一声，卧室的门关上了。

爱丽丝坐下来，打开书本。窗外北风呼啸，凄厉空远的声音在客厅里回旋，挥之不去。她在炉火旁坐着看书，读完后放在手边的书本越摞越高，等到那书堆得比她的脑袋还高时，壁炉里的火已经将近熄灭。星星点点的火星在炭灰中忽明忽灭。许多束白烟袅袅冒出来，有些散进了屋子里，令烟味弥漫开来。她合上书，扭头看向窗户——青黑的夜空中，茫茫雪片如柳絮般飞舞，景色和几十年前的春雪异变一模一样。那一天她也是像这样独自坐在客厅里。对着外面的大雪，她突然想出门，未经考虑就抱着魔法书带上人偶直接冲进了森林，然后撞上了骑在竹扫帚上的黑白魔法使。

“像这样的杀戮之夜真的好吗？”

“很好的，”按着帽子，魔法使露出微笑。“放马过来吧。”她挑眉，随即一声令下，一百七十个人偶提着长枪冲了过去。

几十年的时光，像做梦一样。

爱丽丝闭上眼睛。炉膛里的火星也彻底熄灭了。客厅里死一样黑暗，死一样寂静。

她似乎又回到了那个“杀戮”的夜晚，又或者那个月亮被扭曲、天地间一片黑暗的夜晚，又或者那个魔理沙趴在桌子上睡着、自己轻轻走过去盖上毯子的夜晚。一切都闪现，一切又都消失，最后归于黑暗。

过了很久，爱丽丝才终于起身。她径自经过魔理沙的房门朝自己的房间走去。突然，她似乎听到了一句什么，那像是穿一身黑白魔女服、笑得没心没肺的金发魔法使说出来的话，仿佛她正站在自己身后，握着竹扫帚、戴着那顶大帽子说出的那样。

“哟，爱丽丝。”

她回过头，什么也没看见。但是在那扇门后，魔理沙所睡着的房间里，那陪伴她一整晚的呼吸声已经停止了。

**Author's Note:**

> 2010年的旧物了……似乎没什么可说的。  
> 又是寿命论。ZUN已经在魔理沙身上插满了flag，不过总觉得魔理沙还是很有可能最终选择作为人类普通地度过一生，迎接死亡。  
> *梗来自《爱与黑暗的故事》。黑暗，意为回忆。


End file.
